halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax has just begun Uni, so his attendance will be sporadic RE: "Project Pages" ...? not quite sure what you're talking about...but will get back to you... hope things are well with you [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) No, I archive well ;P --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAH I know what you look like. XD -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but you're not the "scary bat crazy" guy that you make yourself out to be. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Question You wouldn't happen to have created the Sangheili that designed the USR's new batch of ships, would you? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:52, 23 January 2009 (UTC) OK, mind if I make such a character? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing out the problems with the Mortar and the Type 33. I really appreciate it. P.S - Any suggestions on how I can make the 150mm Infantry Mortar plausible. People still are picking holes in it. 18:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Monitor etc Thanks for the heads up on the plagiarism. Something I noticed about your Monitor and Komodo AVP articles. There was a discrepency between the text and the pic. The text said the gun is in a fixed mount, but the pic shows it in a revolving turret. Need Some Info OK, got this in two parts: First of all, I'm making the page Rank Structure (Necros) so that we can compress all the two sentence pages on ranks into one, worthwhile page. However, I need the ranks for the Plainsfierians and the Vorenus. Second, I need info on the following things: *Dark Protector *Pure Flame *Infiltrator-class AI *Hunter-class AI *Index/Catalogue-class AI *M4 Tactical Knife *M3B Combat Knife *M13 Machete *M11 Bayonet *Pyrosene-VI --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Gargoyle Walker I've got a photoshop pic of the USR Gargoyle walker, tell me what you think. re:gargoyle Yeah, it's based on the Gorgon Walker,originally slated to appear in Halo Wars, but cut (like the Covie Air Artillery and UNSC Cougar) Figured the USR would base it's two-legged walker on pre-existing technology. I'm assuming the pic is ready to be placed in the article. Knox-class Crappy Frigate thingy No, your Heimdall not being used as a 'Shield'. It was an example of a proper ship. Its 9 L/y per day slipspace speed vs. the Knox's obvious godmodded 1000 l/y per day. Sorry for the inconvience. 00:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Ajax unban me cos all I did was make a Joke and you flipped. You have said more insulting things to me, so grow up and unban me ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Necros War and USR Teleportation Prophet of Regret had it in his Grav Throne, in Halo Wars the Covies will be able to teleport units to their hero unit, so what do you think about teleportation in Necros? I've got two ideas: a small, single-person, highly experimental and dangerous portable unit, and a giant station for two dozen people to go to another such station. Nothing that's ship to ground or planet to planet like other sci-fi stuff though. What do you think? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) A possible Rebal payday... I got 4 Human-Covenant war Yokies I like, but don't the guts to destroy. So, what better to kill them then let the UNSC do so in battle. I was just wondering if the Rebels wanted to go whack some UNSC ass with them. Tell me if you are interested or not. Cheers! 1st Yorkie ready The first Yorkie is ready to be killed! :P Here it is: UNSC Iowa. Feel free to fix it in whatever way needed. Necro Stuffz OK, erase Owl, Petrel Bomber, and regular Pelican Gunship from existance. Also, what do you want me to do about the Viper, as it references the now gone King Cobra. Lastly, can you please answer me 'bout the teleporting (scroll up if you forgot) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC)